Memorial Address
by pinkpuruu
Summary: A reflection of the life of the Rokudaime.


**Memorial Address**

He didn't make a speech that day in front of the confused and despairing crowd. Instead, he made Shikamaru do it and Shikamaru, being Shikamaru, merely announced that the missing-nins had been successfully captured and executed and that peace would restore in Konoha shortly.

If he had expected closure, he didn't receive it.

_(it was the day he had been waiting for his entire life, but it didn't feel anything but bitter)_

People came into his office bearing flowers and gifts and words of praise. And the Rokudaime, being the Rokudaime, couldn't do anything else but smile and exclaim his thanks in his boisterously loud voice.

But his friends could see the death within his eyes.

He was a wise ruler. Thanks to the teachings of the Godaime and the tendrils of the Sandaime's combined, not only was he kind, but strict. Years of hate and exclusion were forgotten and Konoha lived in perhaps what was one of its most prosperous eras.

He was known for his cheerful and playful antics. One time there was a street squabble between two students of the ninja academy, and he had walked by calmly as if they weren't there. But the next moment, the shuriken that were held with stubborn grips, were replaced by sticks.

The Hokage also had many advisors. Shikamaru was perhaps one of his closest—he was nearly always by his side, delegating orders with his patented glazed-eyed laziness. Then there was the shy medic-nin from the Hyuuga family who never seemed to fall far behind the two, always stammering reports with pink cheeks and trembling hands. Not far off would be the bickering ANBU pair, the Hyuuga heir and the taijutsu expert. Not only were they his most trusted and loyal guards, but also they were the heads of the two largest and most elite of ANBU squads.

And always, always, by the Hokage's side would be the quiet yet beautiful Hospital Director who carried the name of a sweet-smelling flower that bloomed in the spring. She rarely spoke.

Years passed, and the leading council ruled wisely and justly, without a hitch. The Hokage was greatly loved.

Soon, the Hokage grew to be a popular celebrity of the entire city. Rumors passed, reports were made, and whispers fluttered about throughout the streets. One particular rumor that just wouldn't die out was one involving the sedate Hospital Director and the Hokage. After all, being one of the youngest to take the Hokage position, it was unusual for him to be without any wife. Of course, word got out that the lovely pair had, in fact, been friends since they were genins.

This excitement over the likelihood of their marriage broke out until another rumor forcibly collided with it, bringing to light the existence of another boy, a strange and sullen boy with a tragic past, who had been the girl's lover and the Hokage's most trusted and dear friend. Not much was known about the boy except that he had disappeared suddenly for no apparent reason. This rumor soon faded away to became one of the many mysteries that shrouded the Hokage during his term of office.

Years passed and Konoha flourished. Grizzled white hairs began to appear amongst the Rokudaime's usually fiercely blonde hair. The quiet flower girl had disappeared for many days. Rumor had it that she was blinded by grief by the anniversary of her lover's disappearance and fled. It was said that she supposedly committed suicide. If the Rokudaime was a little quieter or seemed to have acquired yet another dark ring another his eye, no one noticed.

More years passed and the Hokage found himself, smiling, as he lay on his deathbed. His successor, already ready and lined up, was a bright young man, the grandson of a previous Hokage. He made sure that he, one of the last remaining of the Hokage's childhood friends, would be the one at the Hokage's side when he died and that he would be the one who would give the eulogy at his funeral.

It was a moving address, filled with highlights of the Hokage's many accomplishments, praises toward his wise rule, and tribute to his many selfless acts of kindness. There was no dry eye in sight, for the Hokage was a widely loved man.

Konohamaru ended his address with a small uncontrollable sob. "Onii-chan," he said, "lived a life of regret and sorrow. He sacrificed himself for the well being of everyone and never spared a thought for himself." He wiped his eyes harshly. "He was a good and respectable ninja."

The funeral ended shortly, with the entire town numbly trudging through the streets, wet from the sky's tears. As soon as everyone was gone, the Hokage walked into his office where pictures of his predecessors adorned the shelf. With hands folded behind his back, he walked up to the grinning picture of the Rokudaime. He delicately tucked a small worn and faded picture into the frame and took a step back.

"I hope that where you are," he said, "you are happier." With that, he walked away, calling over his shoulder, "They're waiting for you."

Naruto, being Naruto, smiled.


End file.
